


You Will Be Okay

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Smut, Top!Niall, Zayn bottoms for the first time, bottom!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wants for Zayn to bottom but he is hesitant to agree as well he’s scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one. kudos/comments welcomed !

Zayn stabbed half heartily at the chicken that sat before him. He had been hungry when Niall and him had first arrived at the small restaurant but now he sat there feeling quite uncomfortable. The meal had started off grandly with both boys making jokes or remarking about some interviewer they dealt with that week when the question suddenly came. Glancing up from his plate he saw Niall was still looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Fidgeting he could tell Niall was shocked by Zayn’s reaction. Zayn was usually cool, calm and collected but in this instant he was one horrid fidgety mess. Swallowing the bite he took another look at Niall and let his eyes flutter back down to his plate. He couldn’t believe he was freaking out this much and he heard Niall ask it once again, “Zayn why do I always bottom? Why do you never?” Niall had been nagging him a lot about this as of late and usually Zayn pretended like he couldn’t hear the Irish boy or just left the room but he couldn’t, not now. Zayn shot Niall a glare knowing his boyfriend had planned this. He knew Zayn wouldn’t just up and leave him stranded alone at dinner so instead Zayn stabbed his chicken once more.

Chewing the piece he felt as Niall’s eyes stayed on him but could hear the Irish boy eating his own meal. Swallowing he looked up and knew he would have to come clean sooner or later. Niall already had threatened withholding sex once already and Zayn couldn’t let that happen. Picking up his water he took a gulp then spoke, “Niall do you want to know the truth on why I never do.” Glancing up he caught the nod and his eyes quickly went back to his plate. Taking a deep breath he spoke, “Its because I’m scared Niall okay?”

Looking up he saw the words register in Niall’s mind and then the Irish boy was leaning over his plate and murmuring, “Zayn please just trust me and let me do it okay? I will make it as comfortable as possible and I promise that if you start having second thoughts we will stop.” Zayn chewed his lip and looked around before speaking, “Fine Niall but if I don’t like it we go back to the old way okay?” He saw Niall’s face light up then turn looking for their waitress. It was only about thirty minutes later that Niall was shooing Zayn out of the restaurant. Zayn could tell Niall wanted to run his hands all over him but with the public not knowing Niall had to resist that temptation. 

All through the car ride back, Zayn felt the nerves eating at him but seeing Niall this happy only made Zayn want to please the younger boy. At last they reached the hotel and Zayn was happy for the distraction of giving out autographs but it wasn’t long until he heard Niall saying they were heading into the hotel. Niall practically dragged Zayn to the elevator and as they landed on their floor Zayn could tell Niall was getting anxious. 

At last they walked into their room and Zayn couldn’t help but laugh as Niall practically broke the door slamming it shut. Suddenly his laugh was stifled as a pair of lips crashed into his and Zayn staggered backward. He felt as Niall grasped his hips and pulled them forward until they were rubbing against his. They stood like that for a few minutes and suddenly felt himself falling onto the bed. He laid there and watched as Niall stripped off clothes then started on Zayn’s. He felt his shirt being tugged up and over his head then felt as Niall undid his trousers and yanked them off along with his boxers. 

Once again their lips met while their hips grinded against each other. Zayn felt Niall pull away and murmur, “I’m going to start now okay?” Zayn bit his lip but nodded then watched as Niall grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He watched Niall squirt some onto his fingers then position them at Zayn’s entrance. Their eyes locked and Zayn nodded giving Niall the go ahead. He felt as Niall wriggled two fingers in and he felt himself clench around them but heard Niall whisper, “Relax baby.” Zayn took a deep breath and felt himself relax. He felt Niall slip a third one in and mutter, “Your tight babe.”

He felt as Niall wriggled his fingers inside of him for a few minutes until Zayn felt himself finally relax fully. With wide eyes he watched as Niall got a condom and rolled it on then lean up placing a kiss onto his lip. They kissed for a few minutes then he felt Niall pull away and whisper, “If you want me to stop just say so okay?” Zayn nodded once more then watched as Niall lined up. Theirs eyes locked together, Zayn squeezed his eyes closed as he felt Niall start to enter. He felt Niall stop after a few seconds and Zayn whimpered, “I’m fine Ni just keep going.” 

Popping his eyes open as he felt Niall enter fully he bit down on his lip. He watched as Niall slowly began to rock his hips forward and Zayn could feel him inside of him. Zayn could feel the bliss start to come and he cried, “Niall faster please.” He saw Niall smirk but start to rock his hips faster until Zayn could feel him hitting his prostate. With each thrust Zayn moaned or cried out in joy and he felt himself hitting his peak. Opening his mouth he cried out, “Niall I’m almost there.” As soon as he said the words he felt the pleasure hit him fully and he heard Niall cry out too. 

He felt Niall land on him and Zayn buried his head into Niall’s neck muttering, “That was perfect.” He watched Niall pull back and flash him a grin speaking, “I told you I would make you comfortable.” Laughing Zayn quipped, “You did more then make me comfortable.” He saw Niall smirk then kiss Zayn once more then kissed him down his chest. Zayn squirmed as Niall wrapped his mouth around his hard on. He felt as Niall sucked and swirled his tongue across his head until Zayn was bucking his hips into Niall mouth. As he came he felt Niall swallow then crawl up flopping down beside Zayn. Zayn turned smiling at Niall and brought the Irish boy closer to him. As they snuggled Zayn spoke, “I guess I could bottom again.” He heard Niall laugh, “I like the sound of that Z.”


End file.
